Shower Sex
by grantcame
Summary: Sebastian enters the changing rooms after Glee practice to find Blaine in the showers. He joins him. Smut.


Sebastian wiped his brow as he walked down the hall to the changing rooms. He had stayed slightly longer than the rest of the Glee club in order to perfect a tough dance routine that just wouldn't stick in his head. Although he had asked others to stay, they all, including Blaine, were exhausted from the vigorous rehearsal.

He sighed with relief as he sat down on one of the benches and rested his head against the wall, finally able to relax his feet. As he was taking his dance shoes and socks off, he heard one of the showers start at the other end of the changing room. Out of pure curiosity, he went to see who was still here this late after rehearsal.

As he poked his head around a row of lockers, a grin formed on his face. His eyes latched on to the naked part of his boyfriend's body that wasn't concealed by the small shower walls. He watched hungrily as Blaine stood in the shower, lathering up and rubbing his hands all over his body and through his hair.

When he saw Blaine tilt his head back to let the water fall onto his face and neck, Sebastian felt his cock twitch and decided he needed to be in there with him. He stripped of his jeans, boxers and sticky shirt and made his way into the showers behind Blaine.

Blaine was initially unaware of his presence, turning in shock when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He sighed with relief when he looked up to see Sebastian's face, and smiled when he looked down towards Sebastian's semi-hard cock.

"I didn't know you were still here" Sebastian said as he turned Blaine back around.

"Well, I'm glad I stuck around now" Blaine said in response, looking over his shoulder to allow his lips to meet Sebastian's in a hot, wet kiss. Sebastian stepped forward, allowing the water to cover him, relieving him of the majority of the sweat that had built up over his body. He too, looked up towards the shower head to allow the warm water to run over his face and hair. One of his hands was place on Blaine's hips whilst the other slowly caressed his chest.

Blaine tilted his head over his shoulder again and began sucking on Sebastian's neck. Letting out a small moan of pleasure, Sebastian felt his cock harden even more. Blaine was soon to follow as he felt Sebastian's member rubbing against the side of his ass. Sebastian moved his hand down from Blaine's chest and gripped his growing erection.

"Fuck, Sebastian" Blaine moaned as Sebastian began to pump his erection with his hand. Sebastian now latched his lips to Blaine's neck and sucked down hard on his known pressure points. Blaine reached a hand back and began pumping Sebastian's cock in the same slow rhythm that Sebastian was doing to him.

Sebastian lifted his face from the grooved between Blaine's neck and shoulders and nibbled at his ear lobe.

"You are so fucking hot" he whispered.

Blaine felt his knees weaken as shivers rushed down his spine. "Fuck, Sebastian. I want you. Now."

Sebastian needed no more instruction. He pulled his right hand from Blaine's hip and lifted it to his lips. Blaine sucked on them, send Sebastian spiraling and causing his erection to rage. Once they were covered in saliva, Blaine spread his legs and rested his arms against the shower wall. Sebastian slowly pushed one finger into Blaine's entrance and Blaine buried his face in his arm at the intrusion. He lifted his head again as he felt Sebastian push in a second and begin to push them in and out, scissoring them to stretch him. Feeling cheeky, he crooked his fingers, causing Blaine to hiss at the sensation against his prostate.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Sebastian removed his fingers and lined up his cock to Blaine's entrance. He resumed kissing Blaine's as he pushed himself in, causing Blaine to groan in ecstasy. He wasted no time thrusting in and out of Blaine. The heat between them was rising considerably. Despite water running over them, they were both sweating.

Sebastian continued to pump Blaine's cock in one hand whilst he fucked him, despite the rhythm being completely off. It didn't take long for Blaine to reach orgasm. Amongst a variety of "fuck"s, "Sebastian"s and "yes"s, Blaine came hard against the wall of the shower cubicle. Panting hard, he let his head drop low as Sebastian continued to fuck him. The clenching of Blaine's ass as he came, though, was enough to bring Sebastian to the edge too and he had little time to warn Blaine that he was about to come. Coming initially inside of Blaine, he pulled his throbbing cock out and released the rest over Blaine's lower back and ass.

Sebastian dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder, also panting hard.

"I'm.. sorry.. I.. came.. inside.." he managed to get out as he regained his breath.

"It's okay, baby, it was perfect" Blaine said, turning around to kiss his boyfriend passionately. They stood there kissing for a few minutes before turning off the water, drying off, getting dressed and leaving.


End file.
